Murder By Numbers
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Dean Ambrose wakes up to horror he never imagined possible... and when he does, he has to figure out a way to put the pieces back together of a night he and the others can't remember.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going into AU territory so Brock Lesnar is not a part time wrestler like he is nowadays.**

31 year old Dean Ambrose growled lowly as he opened his eyes… and looked down at himself when he felt something on his clothes.

It was then that he snapped into awareness.

Blood… along with spray paint and a stray bullet having grazed his left shoulder… the newly crowned Intercontinental Champion slowly stood up on his shaky legs and stumbled into the nearby room, finding the lifeless body he had been dreading to find.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! What do I do?! Call 911?! No, they'll arrest me! They always suspect the crazy wrestler!" Dean whispered harshly, looking over the young woman… she had to have been around the same age as Amanda, if not younger.

Panicking, Dean looked through his Samsung Galaxy s8 and dialed Amanda's number.

"Deano? What's wrong?" Amanda asked, sounding groggy.

"Mandy… I think I fucked up bad. Really bad." Dean manages to say.

"How bad?!" The 27 year old asked, Dean hearing Finn waking up in the background and asking "Mandy, what's wrong, babe?".

"I think I might've killed someone…" Dean says, cringing when he heard a sharp scream from Amanda. "It's traumatizing, I know but I need help in hiding her somewhere and cleaning the blood up!" He says.

The two hung up and Amanda and Finn got up and got dressed, Amanda scooping her tousled bluish black hair into a ponytail before she and Finn grabbed the room keys and headed down the hall to Dean's room.

"Dean couldn't have done it… he's gotten angry before, we all have… but to the point of murder? It couldn't have been him." Amanda says quietly, Finn cupping her face into his hands and her hands resting on his arms.

"I don't think it was him either but he does need our help… he is our friend, Mandy." Finn says.

The two kissed before reaching Dean's room, Dean opening the door and dragging them in the room… he closed the door and saw the looks in their eyes when they saw her.

"Just found her…" Dean says, Amanda walking over and crouching down… nearby, she saw a wallet that she knew wasn't Dean's. Using nearby napkins, she picked it up and opened it.

"Driver's license says that her name's Liara… she's… she was about 27…" Amanda says, closing the wallet and setting it back down before throwing the napkins away. "Dean, we have to go to the cops." She says after standing up.

"No!" Dean says.

"Dean! This woman is someone's friend, someone's sister, someone's child! She doesn't go back home, they're gonna call the cops!" Finn says.

"Just like with Snuka when he was-" Dean says, cut off by a resounding slap from Amanda that sent him reeling back.

Dean looked at her as Finn tried to calm Amanda… and both knew that her emotions were running high at the mere mention of the late Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka having been charged with an old murder back in 2015.

"Sorry… I'm sorry, I… I didn't-" Amanda tries to say.

"No, kiddo. I shouldn't have brought that up, that was wrong of me." Dean says, knowing that Superfly's death earlier this year was still a sore subject for Amanda.

She didn't know much about the Nancy Argentino murder case from 1983, only what Jimmy had told her when he felt that she was old enough to understand… and even then, it still upset her.

Finn looked closer when he noticed something under Amanda's left eye, an abrasion… it took up part of her face because she was smaller than them but he also noticed an imprint that looked like it was from a ring.

"Dean, look at this." Finn says, Dean looking closer and seeing the initial _C_ and, although broken up by the small cuts, _Martinez_ was also visible on Amanda's face.

"Damn, someone got really pissed." Dean says, finding a small ziploc bag and putting some ice in it before zipping it and handing it to Finn, who pressed it to Amanda's face.

"Wait, do any of you remember anything else from last night after the Clash Of The Champions pay per view? I don't remember a damn thing after beating Alexa." Amanda says, the newly crowned Raw Women's Champion finding that her memory was a blacked out mess after her match.

"I can't remember a fucking thing." Finn says, the new Universal Champion resting one hand on his girlfriend's back.

All three jumped at the loud banging at the door.

"Guys, open up!"

Amanda walked over, cautiously opening the door and sneaking out into the hall, seeing Brock.

"Damn kid, you look terrible. What happened?" Brock says, lightly holding Amanda's jaw in his right hand and examining her face.

"Brock… something royally fucked up happened." Amanda says, Brock knowing that the seriousness of the Demon Mistress's voice meant trouble.

And the Beast knew that it also involved the Demon King and the Lunatic Fringe…

Brock let Amanda knock on the door, Dean opening it and letting them in before Brock closed the door, his eyes widening in horror.

"Sweet merciful… damn it, she's just a kid. What do we do?!" Brock says, locking the door.

But none of them knew how to properly handle this… with no memory of anything after last night's pay per view, they needed to think of something.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last night...**_

 _At the Vatican Hotel, Amanda and Finn were at the hotel bar, both laughing and both a bit drunk._

" _I'm not kidding, Batista tried to jump off of the hotel bar in Toronto." Amanda says, finishing her third glass of red wine as Finn finished his fourth beer._

" _He must've been crazy drunk… not like you and me now, lass. We're relaxed." Finn says, wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders. Thanks to both of their phones being on sleep mode, Amanda and Finn had no outside distractions on their date as Amanda felt Finn's right hand on her left thigh, his fingers touching her inner thigh and her feeling heat start up between her legs._

 _Hollywood Swinging by Kool And The Gang started to play, Finn lightly dragging Amanda out onto the floor and the two dancing, Amanda hanging onto Finn as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other lightly squeezed Amanda's right hip._

" _Getting playful there, lad?" Amanda asks in a low tone, Finn chuckling._

" _Who wouldn't with you, lass?" Finn asks in the same low tone as they kept dancing. They were both drunk, their inhibitions quiet… and they wanted it that way after the pay per view._

 _What's Love Got To Do With It by Tina Turner started to play and Finn turned Amanda around so her back was pressed against him and so they were dancing differently, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's right thigh and his left arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his arms._

 _To anyone who didn't know them, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena were acting like naughty teenagers at the prom._

 _Enzo Amore knew them however._

 _Enzo took a picture of Amanda and Finn and sent it to Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady with the text 'Look what I found them doing, bud.'._

' _Holy hell, they're gonna have wicked hangovers tomorrow.' Cass replied as Amanda and Finn now danced to Crosstown Traffic by Jimi Hendrix._

 _Alexa also knew them and since Finn and Amanda's relationship overshadowed her own spotlight, she hated it._

 _She stumbled back towards the hotel elevator and crashed right into Liara._

" _Watch where the fuck you're going!" Alexa screamed drunkenly._

" _Watch where I'm going?! Little girl, you need to sober your ass up!" Liara says, Alexa trying to fight with her._

 _But just as she and Liara got their first punches in, the fight was split apart and both looked, seeing Dean and Brock._

" _I wouldn't recommend that, you two." Dean says, Alexa screaming threats at Liara as Brock dragged the blonde and pink haired diva away._

" _What the hell's her problem?!" Liara asked._

" _An overinflated ego and rage issues. You're not the one she's really pissed at." Dean says._

" _Small, bluish black curly hair in a ponytail, wearing a backless little black dress and black stiletto heels?" Liara asks, Dean nodding. "Saw her earlier with her man… quite the damn hottie he is on top of being a gentleman. Little lady has great taste." She says._

" _As long as he treats her right, I won't kill him." Dean says._

" _She your sister?" Liara asks._

" _Something like that." Dean says before he and Liara headed their separate ways._

 _A while later in their room, Amanda was on her back with her wrists tied to the headboard with Finn's tie as his lips trailed down her body._

 _Soft moans escaped Amanda's mouth as Finn went lower, his hands were on her black satin and lace panties, slipping them off slowly and brushing his fingers along her waistline… but they weren't bare._

 _Amanda knew the paint when she felt it… a slightly cracked heart was drawn onto her bare waist and claw marks onto her hips, Amanda arching her head back._

" _Shh… careful with that neck…" Finn whispers in his Demon King voice, Amanda imagining his eyes darkening slightly like they always seemed to when he wore the paint. "Trust me… I'll get rough… but I'll never hurt you." He whispered as he once again kissed her sternum after putting the condom on, kisses trailing down her and the moans increasing before he trailed back up to her mouth and bit onto her neck, teeth sinking in slightly._

 _Time slowed down with them as she felt him… every move was a mix between gentle and rough and_ _escalated to rough as her hair was pulled again and she was spanked, the barred headboard hitting the wall repeatedly and Amanda gripping tighter onto the tie as Finn spanked her._

 _This was what was needed to forget the chaos of the pay per view and at the casino with the drunken Navy soldier… and it was working…_

 **Present time...**

"Holy fuck… what happened?! How did she end up here?!" Brock asks, trying not to freak out.

"We can't remember a fucking thing after the pay per view, much less how we met her! I think all of us met her at some point last night." Dean says.

"Well she's not wearing a ring, that means she wasn't the one who punched Mandy." Finn says.

"Yeah… whoever did that, they look like they were wearing a military ring." Dean says, Amanda absentmindedly looking at Liara as if she partly expected the other woman to wake up and this would all be a bad dream.

Amanda looked away, Finn's right hand resting on her back and his left hand on her left shoulder.

"We need to do something about her… we can't just leave her here in the room and Dean doesn't want to call the cops, Mandy." Finn says.

Amanda nodded, walking to the phone on the bedside table and picking it up before dialing a number.

The dial tone sounded twice… and then the call went through.

"Hello?"

"We're in big trouble this time… yes, that kind of trouble." Amanda says.

"Tiny, what the hell happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out… we can't remember a damn thing and there's a dead body here." Amanda says.

"Say no more, I'm on my way."

The call ended, Amanda putting the phone back on the receiver before turning to Finn, Brock and Dean.

"I hate that it's boiled down to this… but being from the Temple, they know how to handle things like this the right way." Amanda says, hoping that no one would question her on it.


End file.
